project_divafandomcom-20200213-history
Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA (video game)
Dreamy Theater: |genre = Rhythm |ratings = |website = http://miku.sega.jp/pjd/ }} is a 2009 rhythm video game developed by Sega and Crypton Future Media and is also the first ever ''Project DIVA game. It was released in Japan on July 2, 2009 for the PlayStation Portable with no international release. The game makes use of Vocaloids, a series of singing synthesiser software, and the songs created with these Vocaloids, most notably the virtual diva Hatsune Miku who stars as the titular character of the franchise. It was first announced in 2008 when it was in development. Gameplay Players start by choosing one of the many Vocaloid songs sung originally by Vocaloids such as Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len. The player can then choose which of the Vocaloid characters and attire they wear (called "Modules") they would like to see in the promotional videos ("PV") that accompanies the chosen song for the rhythm game. The gameplay of Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA is mainly centered around the rhythm game where players press a series of buttons according to the sequence displayed on the screen in order to progress. The game uses four types of buttons (or "notes") which are the four iconic PlayStation action buttons (Cross, Circle, Triangle and Square) on the PlayStation Portable. Various grey floating notes appear on-screen with an arrow that rotates clockwise representing a timer while a colored note will begin to appear from various sides of the screen and travel towards its respective gray notes. The player must press the corresponding button at the moment the colored note fully overlaps with the gray button (which the latter has its arrow pointing upwards). Based on the timing and accuracy of the press, the player is rated a comment on the bottom corner of the screen (from lowest to highest, the comments are Worst, Sad, Safe, Fine and Cool). In addition, points are awarded based on the rating and the player's amount of energy in the player's "Life" gauge on the bottom-left corner of the screen will change. Notes rated Cool and Fine will start and accumulate a combo of "successful notes" while increasing the life gauge. Notes rated Safe, Sad and Worst will break the combo though the latter two ratings will decrease the life energy (in addition, notes rated Worst will not award any points. Once the song ends, the player is graded according to the points they have accumulated (from lowest to highest the grades are Cheap, Standard, Great and Perfect). If during the rhythm game the life gauge depletes before the song ends, the rhythm game will stop, and the player will be rated a Mistake (displayed as MissXTake). Each song has their own three different rhythm game difficulties: Easy, Normal and Hard. The player will only have access to Easy and Normal for the first time they play each particular song but Hard can be unlocked once the player is able to "Clear" that song's rhythm game in Normal difficulty (by achieving a "Great" or higher). Each difficulty of a song dictates the number and types of notes the player will hit: Easy contains the fewest number of notes and are usually only one type of notes appear (typically the Circle Button), Normal contains more notes and only appear in two types (typically both the Circle and Cross buttons) and finally Hard will use all four types of notes available and may contain more notes than their Normal. Players progress by clearing songs to unlock other songs until eventually all of the songs are unlocked. Throughout their progress players can unlock additional Modules for a Vocaloid character to wear in song PVs by completing certain achievements. In addition to the standard rhythm game feature, the game also features an "Edit Mode" which players can create their own custom PVs and/or rhythm games and can use any MP3 file-formatted songs aside from the ones provided by the game. Players can customise the video playing in the background, the various modules, backgrounds, costumes and even dance moves by the modules in the PV. Other than the Edit Mode, there is also a Miku Room mode in which players can obtain items throughout the standard rhythm game to decorate their module's room with. Players can also take screenshots of their modules whilst they are playing in their room. Song list There are a total of 77 songs in the game, 36 which have standard rhythm games, 14 only found in Miku's Room but can be used in Edit Mode and 27 which can only be obtained by purchasing DLC from the PlayStation Store. *Songs with a grey background can only be played in Edit Mode. *Songs with an orange background are DLC and must be purchased from the PlayStation Network. ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater'' A PlayStation 3 version of the game titled was released on 24 June 2010 digitally via the Japanese PlayStation Store. The gameplay is identical to the PSP version but the graphics are rendered in 720p high-definition, as well as an enhanced frame rate of 60 FPS. However, ''Dreamy Theater requires the PlayStation Portable with the original PSP game to be connected to the PS3 console via USB at all times to facilitate connectivity between the two devices, making Dreamy Theater more of a game add-on. Triva *''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater'' was released on the same date as the first release of Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade. *''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater'' also gave new PVs to songs in the PSP version of Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA which previously only had slideshows of fan artwork in display ("Ievan Polkka", "Your Diva", "Electric Angel", "The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku" and "Requiem of the Phantasma"). *The song "Sakura no Ame" is the only song from the PSP version of Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA not to appear in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater nor in the first release of Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade for unknown reasons. They appeared to have been resolved by the release of Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd which the song makes its reappearance with a newly arranged PV. Category:Games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Vita games *